1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computers and, more particularly, to a method and system for preventing the latching of a housing of a computer if a stylus of the computer is not secured within a receiver of the computer so as to prevent the loss of the stylus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Many types of electronic devices such as calculators, personal planners, portable, handheld, or "palm-top," computers, for example, which are manufactured today, often use a stylus, otherwise known as a touch pen, in conjunction with a touch sensitive screen, to implement computer operations. For convenience, such devices will be referred to generically herein as "computers." With these computers, a user may select icons displayed on the touch-sensitive screen, for example, by touching the screen at appropriate locations with the stylus. The stylus is typically contained and held within a sleeve, channel, or other type of receiver, which is typically located within the housing of the computer. After a user has finished using the stylus, he or she can then insert the stylus into the sleeve for safekeeping and turn the computer off.
Unfortunately, as human beings sometimes tend to be forgetful, or become preoccupied or distracted during use of a computer, the stylus of prior art computers often becomes lost, or misplaced. Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for preventing the loss of a stylus of an electronic device such as a computer.